danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יישומים חדשים של צמחים לרפואה - מו"פ יהודה ומכון וולקני
thumb|650px|מרכז אקדים הסבר קצר על מהות צמחי המרפא (הניסוח של העורך). מוכרת התופעה של שימוש בצמחי מרפא טבעיים. הם הומלצו בעבר הרחוק וגם בהווה וסביר להניח גם בעתיד. הם מביאים מרפא לחולים שהרפואה הרגילה לא הצליחה להביא להם מזור. בין השאר, נמצאו צמחי מרפא התורמים לריפוי סכרת (בה נגועה 4% מהאנושות) והסרטן (גורם דומיננטי בתמותה). מילה אחת על הרקע להופעת צמחי המרפא. הסתבר כי בצמחים הגדלים בתנאי עקה (מצוקה בתנאי אקלים ואספקת מים ומזון) גדלים חומרים, המאפשרים להם קיום. חומרים אלה עשויים לסייע גם לבני אדם הנמצאים במצוקה. לא לשווא מרכז מחקר חשוב נמצא במושב כרמל, בדרום הרי חברון, בגבול מדבר יהודה והוא בין יוזמי הכנס הזה מופ"ת ביהודה. הנושא מעניין ולכן נטלתי חלק בכנס, הקלטתי חלק ממנו וצילמתי שיקופיות - הכל באיכות נחותה - המטרה הייתה לקבל מושג. הסיכוי לשימוש בעתיד בצמחי מרפא עדיין בסימן שאלה: ניסויים בבני-אדם כמעט ולא נעשו (אם בכלל) ולכן אין רשות להשתמש בהם במוסדות רפואה. פיתוחם גם אינו זוכה לתמיכת החברות המייצרות תרופות (באחת ההרצאות מטה הובא גם המסלול הנדרש לאישור). ובכל זאת הנושא מעניין. להלן תמצית ממבחר ההרצאות בחסות מופ"ת ביהודה ומכון וולקני. כתלה חריפה לטיפול בסכרת מבוצעת עבודה לזיהוי החומרים הפעילים בצמח כתלה חריפה. לאחר שזוהתה פעילות מבטיחה על הצמח, בפרט הגברת הפרשת האינסולין בתאי ביטא בלבלב בתגובה למצב היפרגליקמי. המחקר בוצע על מודלים תאיים (תאי לבלב ותאי רקמות שריר ושומן) בניסוי של הזנת פסטונים סוכריים משך 30 יום, המצוי גרם להפחתת רמת הגלוקוז בדם, כמו גם רמות הכוסטרול LDL וטריגליצרידים. כן נמצאה ירידה ברמות שומני הכבד. בניסוי המשך בפסטונים, שהוזנו בתזונה עתירת שומן, המיצוי הורעד רמות שומנים וכולסטרול בכבד ושיפר את תפקודי הכבד. צויין כי סכרת מסוג 2 הפכה למגפה העולם המערבי על המחלה בויקיפדיה העברית הקישו כאן מצמח סיני עד לתרופה למחלת ניוון שרירים בילדים thumb|ימין|335 px|מרק פינס, מצמח סיני עד לתרופה למחלת ניוון שרירים בילדים thumb|250px|ימין|הצמח הסיני : Halofuginone - [http://scienceinseconds.com/blog/Going-Herbal המקור] מאת דר' מרק פינס מכון וולקני המחלה הנחקרת היא ניוון שרירים בילדים ( Duchenne muscular dystrophy DMD ) ממנה מתים בגיל צעיר. " ניוון שרירים על שם דושן או מחלת דושן היא מחלה גנטית קשה, המאופיינת בניוון שרירים המוביל, בהדרגה, לאובדן ניידות ויכולת תמרון חפצים ולמוות בגיל צעיר. זוהי מחלת ניוון השרירים, הנפוצה ביותר באוכלוסיית האדם " (מהויקיפדיה העברית). החולה הצעיר נאלץ לשבת על כיסא גלגלים ובגיל קרוב לעשרים הוא עלול למות. ממבט ברקמות השרירים נראית גם הסיבה למחלה. טיפול בתמציות הצמח הסיני מראה גם את ההשפעה על הרקמה. בסרטון נראה איך השפיע התרופה על יכולת העכברים לרוץ, לאחר שקבל את התרופה, לעומת החולנ והבריא. התרופה שיפרה את מצבו של החולה עד לרמה של הבריא. נבדקה גם יכולת הנשימה שלהם, גם כאן נמצא שיפור. במקביל נמצאה גם ההשפעה על הלב. עדיין יש ללמוד על תדירות מתן התרופה. השפעה על ריפוי בני אדם עדיין בשלבי ניסוי. נמצאים עדיין בשלב הראשון של הניסוי. המימון של הניסוי הראשוני מתקבל מאחרופה ומ ארצות הברית, בארץ יש כ-400 חולים וכבר נעשה ניסוי בתחום זה. * מאמר של המחבר בנושא * על המחלה בויקיפדיה האנגלית * הויקיפדיה העברית הפרדה, אפיון והערכת פעילות אנטי סרטנית של ספונינים מ"תמר המדבר" thumb|ימין|335 pxמאת דר' שמעון בן שבת, אוניברסיטת בן גוריון באר שבע מה זה ספונינים - סאפונין (Saponin) הוא גליקוזיד צמחי המצוי בעיקר בשורשיהם, ענפיהם זרעיהם ובפרחיהם של צמחים מסבונית. כן מצוי הסאפונין בזרעי קטניות כגון: אספסת, שעועית, סויה ובוטנים. לסאפונין תכונה של הקצפה המשמשת בתכשירי ניקוי, תחליבים ומשקאות. מפירוק הסאפונין (לדוגמה: במערכת העיכול), מתקבל סוכר ואגליקון בשם סאפוגנין (Sapogenin).(מהויקיפדיה העברית) הפירסום המדעי : זיהוי בידוד ואפיון מבני של ספונינים סטרואידים מעץ "תמר המדבר" ובחינת פעילותיהם האנטי-סרטניות - 2009 סירה קוצנית לטיפול בסוכרת: אתגרים בפיתוח תרופה בוטנית thumb|ימין|335 px|טובית רוזנצוויג - כולל החלק השני : אתגרים בפיתוח תרופה בוטנית מאת: דר' טובית רוזנצוויג, אוניברסיטת אריאל בשומרון מתוך כתבה של רן שפירא בעיתון "הארץ" הקוצים שמטפלים בסוכרת " - 12 ביולי 2009 החוקרים, שהציגו באחרונה את ממצאיהם בכנס מחקרי יהודה ושומרון שהתקיים במרכז האוניברסיטאי אריאל, בחנו כיצד משפיעה התמצית גם על עכברים שעברו מוטציה גנטית, שגרמה להם לפתח מחלה דומה לסוכרת מסוג 2 עם התבגרותם. התברר ששתייה של תמצית סירה קוצנית במקום מים מנעה את התפתחות הסוכרת בעכברים. החוקרים מצאו גם, ששתייה של התמצית מפחיתה את כמויות המזון שצורכים העכברים ותורמת להפחתת משקלם. השמנת יתר מקושרת לפיתוח התנגדות לאינסולין, ולסוכרת. בהרצאה היא מתארת את הדרך שיש לעבור עד להכרה בתרופה. יישום אליסיטציה להפקת חומרי תועלת מגידול הידרופוני של צמחי מדבר יהודה thumb|ימין|335 px|נירית ברנשטיין, יישום אליסיטציה לפיתוח צמחי מרפא כמקור לחומרי רפואהרבים מהמטבוליטים המשניים הרפואיים השימושיים המיוצרים על ידי צמחים הם תוצאה של תגובת הצמחים ללחץ. השימוש בelicitors ביוטיים ואביוטי יכול להגדיל את התכולה של תרכובות פעילות ביולוגית. בשיתוף פעולה עם ד"ר נירית ברנשטיין מהמכון הוולקני (מנהל מחקר החקלאי), אנו משתמשים באליסטציה (Elicitation) (מניעת פעילות תחרותית של הצמח על אמצעי קיומו) כסימולציה של גורמי לחץ סביבתיים שונים וכן ככלי מחקר לצורך חקירת תפקידו של עקה בייצור של תרכובות טיפוליות בצמחים וכן בפיתוח החקלאי של צמחי מרפא. אליסטציה יכולה לסייע באפיון ופיתוח של צמחי מרפא מקומיים בישראל, אשר מעובדים hydroponically בתנאים מבוקרים, וטופלו בelicitors השונים כדי לעורר את הייצור של מטבוליטים משניים. צמחים שטופלו מנותחים לעלייה פוטנציאליות בתרכובות פעילות ביולוגית כמו גם תרכובות חדשניות שלא נמצאות בצמחים בלי טיפול. ניתוח של צמחים שהושרו מתבצע גם באמצעות HPLC כימי ו MS, ובאמצעות מבחנים ביולוגיים של חיידקים ותאים .הגילוי של מטבוליטים ביולוגיים חדשים וכן האופטימיזציה של הייצור שלהם, יסייע בפיתוח המסחרי של צמחי יהודה כמקור לתרכובות רפואיות. * מו"פ יהודה צמחי מרפא המעכבים ביופילם thumb|ימין|335 px|זוהרה יניב : עיכוב ביופילם של חיידקים הגורמים למחלות בעזרת צמחים פרופ'זוהרה יניב הירצתה על הנושא: עיכוב ביופילם של חיידקים הגורמים למחלות בעזרת צמחים. ביופילם הם קרומים של חיידקים. הביופילם הם צברים של מיקרואורגניזמים, בעיקר חיידקים, הנצמדים למשטח קשיח חי או דומם, ומוקפים על ידי חומר שהם מפרישים ושמגן עליהם. החיידקים שבקרום מהווים מערכת ביולוגית מורכבת, שבה הם חיים כמעט כיצור רב תאי, ולא כמושבה הבנויה מתאים בודדים. מרכז צמחי מרפא. "קרומי החידקים פועלים כחברה מסודרת. בכמה קרומים מצאו תעלות מים, שדרכן מעבירים מזון ומולקולות איתות. החיידקים שבתוך הביופילם יכולים לתקשר ביניהם. ישנם חיידקים המפרישים לסביבה acyl homoserine lactones- AHL המשמשים כמולקולות איתות. מולקולות AHL מאשפרות לחיידקים לחוש את אלה שנמצאים מסביבם. תופעה זו נקראת חישת הקוורום- Quorum sensing. היא מפעילה גנים האחראים לחלבונים הכרחיים לחיים כחברה, ומווסתת את המעבר ממצב יחידאי למצב חברתי" (המקור הנ"ל) הן במאמר הנ"ל והן בהרצאה הובאו דוגמאות לשימוש מאיטליה לדוגמא: "Juglans regia אגוז המלך ממשפחה: Juglanaceae - באיטליה נהגו להשתמש בעלים כדי להגן על גבינות מפני טפילים. בתורכיה נהגו להשתמש בעלים לטיפול ברוימטיזם, בכאב שיניים, טחורים, זיהומים פטרייתיים, שיעול ואקסמה. מירתח מגזע העץ משמש לטיפול בכאב שיניים. עלים טריים משמשים בטיפול חיצוני להפחית נפיחות במקרים של דלקות ורידים . פירות הבוסר משמשים כצבע לשיער. מיצוי אלכוהולי של פרי הבוסר עיכב היצמדות וייצור של ביופילם. הפרי עשיר בפנולים, כולל נפתוקינונים, טאנינים ופלבונואידים שהם כנראה לפעילות האנטי בקטריאלית שלו. Commission E מאשרת שימוש בעלים לטיפול בדלקות בעור . זיהוי נוכחות Brassinostresoids בצמחי ספר מדבר יהודה ופיתוח שימוש בתרופות thumb|ימין|335 px|אמיר קיטרון, זיהוי נוכחות Brassinostresoids בצמחי ספר מדבר יהודה זיהוי נוכחות Brassinostresoids בצמחי ספר מדבר יהודה ופיתוח שימוש תרופתי בהם להתרחבות שפירה של הערמונית ולהתקרחות אנדרוגנית מאת: דר' אמיר קיטרון - מופ"ת יהודה מהויקיפדיה העברית - הברסינוסטרואידים הם ההורמונים הצמחיים האחרונים שהתגלו. קיומם הוכח לראשונה ב-1970; ב-1979 בּוּדד ההורמון העיקרי במשפחה, ברסינוליד (Brassinolide), ומבנהו הובהר באמצעות קריסטלוגרפיה בקרני רנטגן. קיומם של הברסינוסטרואידים הובחן לראשונה בגרגרי אבקה של צמח הקנולה (בעברית ליפתית; שמו המדעי של הצמח, Brassica napus, נתן לברסינוסטרואידים את שמם (אם כי בתחילה הם נקראו ברסינים (Brassins)). ב-1979 בודדו 4 מיליגרם של ברסינוליד מ-227 קילוגרם של אבקת קנולה. מבחינה כימית הברסינוסטרואידים הינם ליפידים סטרוליים הקרובים מאוד במבנם לתרכובות ולהורמונים מעולם החי, כגון כולסטרול, אסטרוגן וטסטוסטרון. אחת מארבע הטבעות בברסינוסטרואידים קשורה לאטום חמצן נוסף (אשר אינו קיים בסטרולים מעולם החי), דבר ההופך את הטבעת ללקטון (אסטר טבעתי). ברסינוסטרואידים הם ההורמונים הצמחיים היחידים הדומים במבנם להורמונים בבעלי חיים. עד לשנת 2003 התגלו כ-60 ברסינוסטרואידים בכ-30 משפחות שונות של צמחים, בעיקר צמחי זרע, אך גם בצמחים נחותים יותר ובאצות ירוקות. הברסינוסטרואידים נמצאים בכמויות מועטות כמעט בכל חלקי הצמח. הם מעודדים התארכות הגבעול, הבשלת זרעים וסינתזת אתילן; הם מונעים נשירת עלים ומעכבים את צמיחת השורש; והם מעורבים בגרביטרופיזם (תגובת איברי הצמח לכוח המשיכה) ובוויסות של גנים רבים הקשורים להתפתחות הצמח, למטבוליזם שלו ולהתמיינות תאיו. הורמונים משורשי צמחים כמקור לחומרים אנטי סרטניים thumb|ימין|250 px|http://youtu.be/ZHo5tir8CsYמאת: דר' חיננת קולטאי, המכון למדעי הצמח, מכון וולקני ההרצאה הציגה את פעילות הרמוני הצומח Strigolactones. על מה מדובר - מהויקיפדיה האנגלית Strigolactones are plant hormones that stimulate the branching and growth of symbiotic arbuscular mycorrhizal fungi, increasing the probability of contact and establishment of a symbiotic association between the plant and fungus.Strigolactones also inhibit plant shoot branching, and trigger germination of parasitic plant seeds (for example Striga, from which they gained their name). Strigolactones are carotenoid-derived and contain a labile ether bond that is easily hydrolyzed in the rhizosphere, meaning that there is a large concentration gradient between areas near the root and those further away. In 2009, strigolactone biosynthesis was found to be DWARF27-dependent. * הרצאת רקע על הנושא ‏ סריקה וזיהוי של חומרי טבע בעלי פעילות כנגד תאי סרטן thumb|ימין|250px|עינת שדות, סריקה וזיהוי של חומרי טבע ממקור צמחיית הארץ בעלי פעילות כנגד שלד התא בתאי סרטן סריקה וזיהוי של חומרי טבע ממקור צמחיית הארץ בעלי פעילות כנגד שלד התא בתאי סרטן ובאנגלית: Plant derived bioactive compounds acting on the Cytoskeleton מאת: דר' עינת שדות, המכון למדעי למדעי הצמח, מכון וולקני בהרצאה הוצג מעקב אחרי הפעילות של התאים, אשר הדגימה את השפעתם של החומרים הטבעיים. קטגוריה:צמחי מרפא קטגוריה:מכון וולקני קטגוריה:מופ"ת ביהודה